The Tyranny of Trixie
by evil746
Summary: After Trixie won the dual against Twilight, with the help of the Alicorn amulet, and exiled her out of Ponyville forever, she had made her way to Canterlot and overthrew Princess Celesta and Princess Luna and exiled the both off them out of Equestria before taking the throne. Now she dictates over the landing, enslaving many Equestrians.
1. Chapter 1

The night was cold. The crisp wind cut through Alloy Searing but the cloak that covered him head to flank kept him mostly warm. The moon was full and shone down upon and the sleeping city of Canterlot. This could prove a challenge to Alloy, he needed darkness. He looked up at the gigantic castle wall in awe. Never had he come this close to them. He walked along the wall a hundred meters down to the draw bridge and began to study the stones. All of them looked the same to him; all in correct alignment with the others. He slowly, and gently, ran his hoof over the wall until he felt an out of place stone. He looked at the stone in disbelief; it looked much the same as the others. Alloy Searing let out a deep sigh before pressing against it. To his astonishment, the stone budged and caused the section of the wall to slide in and three feet to the left revealing a secret stone passageway filled with lit torches bolted to the wall every few feet.

Alloy grabbed the one nearest to the entrance and began to follow the corridor. As he did, the wall closed off behind him. He let out a small gasp in surprise and then rolled his eyes before he continued walking on. The ground slanted more and more as he went on and the corridor twisted around like a rabbit tunnel, going left and right and occasionally spiraling around above itself. Alloy felt as though it was to go on forever but after walking for a while, he came across a fork in the road. Alloy put his torch into a slot on the wall, reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a small, crudely hand drawn map.

"Let's see, exit's to…"He said aloud before pointing out the way with his hoof. "The left."

Alloy looked up at the corridor he was pointing to before going back to looking at the map, studying the rest of the path before crumpling it back up into his pocket. He picked up his torch and continued to follow the path, remembering every which way his map said he needed to go. He came across his exit; a dead end. Alloy slumped his shoulders, put his torch up on the wall next to him before he pulled out his map to check it again. He followed the trail with his hoof until he came across where his exit supposedly was. He looked back up at the wall in disbelief.

'The exit's supposed to be here.' He thought taking a step closer to it and placing his hooves on it.

Alloy ran his hooves up and down over the stones when he suddenly felt a stone clearly out of place. He pushed against it and the wall began to rumble. Alloy took a cautionary step back, fearing what would happen when the wall began to slide out. He poked his head out of the entrance and looked left and right where he realized he was in the castle. Alloy stepped out and looked up at the great hall in astonishment. The walls stretched out further than he could see and the roof was far higher. Great big columns that were thicker than the thickest trees stood leaps and bounds apart, making the place seem even large than it was. The hall was empty which made things much easier for Alloy Searing. He assumed that guards would be patrolling the halls in great, big groups.

Alloy looked up and down the hall wondering which way to go. He couldn't consult his map as it was only drawn out for the secret passage so he just had to guess. After looking back and forth between the two paths, he noticed that one end was more lit than the other and had faint sounds emitting from it. Alloy galloped down the hall, which echoed through the room, following the light and the sound where he reached a T junction. He listened out for some form of sound again and began to cautiously follow it. After a while of running around, he came across the kitchen. Looking from around a corner, he watched a servant dressed in a white undershirt, a black waist coat, a bow tie and a tailcoat enter the room and shouting out at the head chief.

"Trixie's demanding her dinner, where is it?"

"Calm down," The head chief said, "The dish is nearly done."

"You're not the one who's at risk of being thrown in the dungeon should she not get her meal when she wants it…"

"She'd have both of us in shackles if she doesn't get her food so don't think I don't worry as well."

Alloy snuck past the kitchen and hid behind a pillar around the corner for Trixie's servant. After a minute or so, the servant flew past the corner and almost ran past the column Alloy hid behind. Alloy whistled out and the servant stopped and turned around.

"Hello?" He called out into the darkness, "Is somepony there?"

Alloy let out another whistle and the servant quickly began to follow.

"Who's there?" He called out again.

The servant continued to walk up to the stone structure when Alloy quickly jumped out and punched him right in the snout. Alloy shook his hoof and the servant fell to the ground with the silver tray following. Alloy managed to grab it at the last second to prevent it from spilling.

"Sorry." He said to the now unconscious stallion.

Alloy dragged him behind the pillar that he hid behind and undressed him before putting the clothes on himself. He pulled the waistcoat over his red hot horseshoe cutiemark ensuring that he could never be identified. Alloy reached into his hooded coat pocket and pulled out a small vial filled with a purple solution that he bought of a mysterious rhyming zebra. He unscrewed the lid and pulled the silver lid that covered the platter. He poured the purple contents the food which instantly absorbed it. Alloy slipped the vile back into his tailcoat's pocket and placed the lid back on the tray before making his way to the dining room. He eventually found the room which doorway was heavily guarded. The guards gave Alloy a suspicious look.

'Oh no.' He thought, 'They know I'm not the normal guy. Just stay calm Alloy, stay calm.'

The guards kept looking at him but then quickly moved to the side and opened the door. He walked past them and let out a slight, relieving sigh. He looked down to the end of the great room and there, in the center of the large table that sat at the end of the room stretching from one wall to the other, was the wicked light azure pony and around her neck was the Alicorn Amulet. According to the word Alloy had heard, Trixie had a grudge against the Princess' personal student. She had claimed to be the most powerful pony in all of Equestria but this pony had shown her up and made her a laughing stock. Apparently, she came back to Ponyville with the Alicorn Amulet and challenged the Princess' student, Twilight Sparkle, to a magic dual. Trixie won the dual and exiled Twilight out of Ponyville forever before sealing the town off with a magic forcefield. Pretty soon Trixie, discovering how much power she really had, made her way to Canterlot and stormed the castle. The rest every pony knew. Trixie over threw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and exiled the both off them out of Equestria before taking the throne and dictating over the land. She enslaved many and, in her vanity, had them build giant stone statues in her honor.

"Servant! I do not wish to be waiting all night for my meal!" Trixie had shouted at him.

Alloy walked down as quickly as he could to the table and placed the tray down in front of Trixie. As he did, he glanced over at Princess Celestia's crown which now sat on Trixie's head. The gold was so bright and shiny; he could make out his own reflection on it and the gems that were encrusted into it, sparkled in such a way that they near blinded him. His great, great grandfather made that crown, his father always told him. His grandfather was a small blacksmith that would make simple horseshoes when the princess arrived requesting a crown. It took him months to perfectly molded the crown, as he was always smelting it back down to get it right, and to perfectly place all the various crystals but when he did, it was perfect. And there was Trixie wearing his great great grandfather's masterpiece; something she didn't deserve.

Alloy lifted the lid revealing the food and then served it up to her before walking away. As he did, he heard the words that would make him stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh slave" Trixie mockingly called out.

Alloy turned around to see a purple pony with weary eyes and a long face stumbled out to Trixie. She had a six pointed purple star that was slightly darker than her body as a cutiemark.

"Twilight, be a dear and give this food a taste test. You know how much people _love_ me…"

Alloy quickly made his way to the exit when he heard a loud groan. He turned around again and saw Twilight keeled over with small sparks flying out of her horn. The substance Alloy had poured into the food was a weakening potion, it causes any pony that consumes it to become weak but to unicorns, it makes them completely powerless and that's why Trixie was to eat it. Suddenly, the door swung open in front of Alloy and two royal guards ran through.

"Princess Trixie! Your food servant was just found knocked out behind a pillar." One of the guards said.

"But if _he's_ unconscious then who just served me my food?" Trixie asked looking at Alloy who was sneaking off. "Seize him!"

The two guards grabbed hold of Alloy and dragged him over in front of the great dining room table. He looked up at Trixie and quickly looked over at Twilight.

"Search him!" She demanded. The guards did as they were told and began patting him down until they found the vial resting in his pocket. They pulled it out and showed it to Trixie.

"So you thought you could stop the great and powerful Trixie?" Trixie laughed. "Trixie cannot be stopped by a simple potion!"

Alloy shook himself within the grasp of the two guards trying to escape. Trixie walked around the table and leaned in inches away from his.

"My reign isn't going to be stopped any time soon."

Alloy looked at her sternly, staring into her sinister eyes.

"Take him away." Trixie waved.

The guards dragged Alloy across the ground as he kicked and squirmed trying to escape. Trixie sat back in her chair with a wicked grin and the now even weaker Twilight standing next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Alloy stood in a room in the dungeon with his hooves pinned by shackles to a stone wall similar to the ones in the passageways he had been through. A wooden door was adjacent from him with a small hole to look through with bars bolted in. A torch sat on the wall next to it.

'It seemed like a foolproof plan.' He thought.

The door suddenly swung open and Trixie walked up to him with Twilight quickly behind. She still looked rather weak.

"How do you like your new living conditions? You better get used to them because you're going to be in here for a very long time." She looked Alloy directly in the face, "Maybe next time you'll think twice about trying to overthrow me, The great and powerful Trixie."

Trixie walked back out of the room and Twilight followed. Before she exited, she looked over at Alloy with concern but turned back around and followed her master. Alloy slumped his head down and slowly drifted off to sleep. He awoke hours later to the sound of the wooden door swinging open on its squeaky hinges and hitting the stone wall. He looked up and saw Twilight walking towards him.

"How'd you get in here?" Twilight asked.

Alloy gave her a puzzlingly look.

"Don't worry, I'm not an informant for Trixie, I despise her as much as you do. I just want to know how you got here."

"Through one of the secret tunnels in the castle."

"That means you know where they are."

Alloy shrugged, "More or less."

"So you could get us out of here."

"If I wasn't in shackles." He said lifting his hooves up as far as the chains would let him.

"Well then, let's get you out of here." Twilight said undoing his chains.

Alloy fell to the ground and picked himself up before rubbing his hooves. The two ran out of the room and through the corridor.

"Which way?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, do you know where any of the tunnels are?"

"There's one in the hall near the kitchen, that's where I came out."

"Alright this way."

Twilight ran off with Alloy following close behind. They turned left and right going through corridor after corridor. They came up to a corridor lined with doors similar to the one in Alloy's cell.

"We need to get my friends." Twilight said, "Trixie's kept them locked up for a while now, I figured if we're escaping, we may as well as help them too."

Twilight looked in thorough the window and let out an excited gasp. She fumbled with the keys in her hooves that she had used to unlock Alloy's cell until she found the one she was looking for. She put it in the keyhole and turned it. The door swung open and revealed an orange pony with a light brown Stetson in shackles.

"Twilight!" The pony exclaimed. Twilight undid the shackles and hugged her.

"Applejack! I missed you."

"Where are the others?" Applejack asked.

"No idea, we need to find them."

The two mare's then began to search cell after cell, down every corridor, looking for their friends. Alloy assisted them but he found it pointless. He had no idea who they were looking for.

"Hello?" He called out into a cell.

There was no response. He began peeking through the window, searching the tiny room for anyone. In the corner, left to the door was a large, dark pink, fluffy hair doo.

"Is this one of your friends?" He called out to Twilight.

She rushed over and grin spread across her face.

"Pinkie!" She exclaimed.

The mare shot up and rushed to the door.

"Twilight?" Pinkie called out. "Oh twilight oh Twilight oh Twilight!"

Twilight was quick to open the door and Pinkie flew out to hug her to the ground.

"Aww… Did you forget lil' old me?" Applejack said.

Pinkie pie looked over at Applejack and in a flash was hugging her, squeezing the life out of her.

"Whoa, easy now." Applejack said, trying to pry Pinkie off her.

"Who's this?" Pinkie said looking Alloy up and down.

"This is…um-"

"Alloy"

"Alloy, he's going to help us escape."

Pinkie gave looked at Alloy suspiciously before wrapping her hooves around him and giving him a big hug.

"Hey!" They heard a voice call out from the end of the hall. "Is someone there?"

The girls I looked at each other with a smirk, they all knew who it was.

Twilight opened the door and the pony the voice belonged to emerged. She was cyan and had a short, rainbow coloured mane.

"Rainbow!" the girls all called out hugging her.

"Guys!" She replied, hugging them back. "Where's Rarity? And Fluttershy?" She asked when they finally stopped hugging on another.

"We don't know." Applejack said.

"I'm, um, in here." They heard a quiet voice call out in the next cell.

Alloy took the keys from Twilight and opened the cell, allowing the timid mare to emerge.

"Fluttershy? You were in the cell next to me the entire time? Why didn't you call out?"

"I, uh, didn't want to disturb you." She mumbled.

Fluttershy then looked over at Alloy and jumped up and behind her friends.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Oh, that's just Alloy, he's here to rescue us." Pinkie cheerfully replied.

"Well the question still remains, where's your friend Rarity?" Alloy asked.

The group continued to search cell, after cell, after cell so they could be reunited with their finally friend.

"So, what does Rarity look like?" Alloy asked Twilight as they walked through the dungeon.

"Oh you'll know when you see her, she's got a pure white coat and a beautiful purple mane."

"You mean like the mare in here?" He called out from a cell door.

Alloy opened the door and Rarity flew out and wrapped her hooves around him.

"Oh, my hero!" She cried out before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Umm… You're welcome?"

Applejack cleared her throat.

"My friends. Oh, I missed you ever so much!" She cried out yet again.

"Is that everyone?" Alloy asked.

"What about my spiky wiky?" Rarity asked.

"He wasn't in the castle, last I checked." Twilight said.

"Well we can't be here all night looking for somepony who might not even be here. We need to get back before morning." Alloy said sternly.

Twilight was silent for a moment. "Promise we'll come back for him?"

"As Celesta is my witness."

Twilight then gave him a tight hug, tighter then Pinkie's.

"Hey," Alloy said placing his hoof on her mane, "He'll be okay."

Twilight quickly composed herself.

"Where did you say that tunnel was?" Twilight asked.

"The hallway near the kitchen."

"Right, this way" She said galloping off.

The other six ponies followed right behind her. Twilight seemed to know her way around the castle as she navigated the hallway with ease. After they had been running for what seemed like hours through hallway after hallway, they had nearly made it to the exit.

"It should be right around this corner yeah?" She asked running alongside Alloy.

"Uhh, yeah this place seems familiar." He replied doubly.

In all honesty, he had no idea. Every hall seemed the same to him; as big and empty as the first. As the approached the end, he noticed a golden, glowing light casting slight shadows upon the wall.

'Odd,' Alloy thought, "I thought the light was further from the hall.'

He quickly realised what that meant, but it was too late. The group had already turned the corner and ran straight into Trixie and a large group of guards. Alloy, Twilight and her friends all skidded to a complete stop before her. The guards quickly surrounded them ensuring they couldn't escape.

"You honestly believed you could escape?" Trixie scoffed, "I can expect that from you, you're plans haven't worked out too well, but you Twilight? I thought you knew better than this." Trixie began to circle them.

"You know what's sad about this whole thing?" She taunted.

"What?" said Applejack, giving her a serve gaze.

"That I'm going to have to get a new servant when I execute you all."

"Execute?!" Alloy exclaimed shocked, "You can't kill us, it's a kid's show!"

Trixie leaned into Alloy, "Well, the rules have changed now."


	3. Chapter 3

Alloy shuffled along with his chains clinging with every step. The mares walked in a line behind him. Guards surround the seven as they lead them through the town center, creating a path through the huge crowd of ponies up to the guillotines. As they walked by, Alloy could see the sympathy upon the faces of the many ponies. Most of them didn't make eye contact, but for those that did, there was nothing but sorrow. No one wanted to be here, the last thing anypony wants to see is innocent mares and stallions being publicly executed but Trixie forced them. The whole town had to watch what would happen if they tried to rebel against her. Alloy looked up the wooden stairs. For some reason, they seemed larger, like they just went on forever. The guard behind him poked Alloy with his spear, motioning for him to move. Alloy did as he was told and began walking up the steps. As he made his way up, he saw Trixie standing there with an evil grin across her face. The guards pushed him along to the end of the stage and shoved him into the guillotine. As they did, he looked across the empathic crowd. Seeing a pony who realises his fate, they understand the pain of that, anypony would. He turned to his right and saw his newly formed friends being thrown in as well.

"These ponies before you are being tried for treason." Trixie shouted out across the crowd, "They admitted to defy and overthrow your great ruler."

As she continued on, the executioner made his way up the stairs next to Alloy. His face and flank were covered so no one could identify him. The only part anypony could see were his green eyes. Alloy looked into them and saw all the emotion behind them. He saw kindness, remorse, compassion, bashfulness and then he knew exactly who it was. Alloy began to chuckle. At first, it was a quiet chuckle, only to himself but the more he thought on the situation, the louder it became.

Trixie overheard, stopped talking and turned to him.

"You dare interrupt the great and powerful Trixie?! What is it you find so funny?"

"Well," Alloy said, "You picked the wrong executioner."

The executioner grabbed the spear from the guard next to him. He struggled to remove it from the guards grip but he managed and struck the guard in the face with the handle. Another guard charged at him, ready to pierce him with the tip but the executioner spun his spear within his hooves and deflected the strike. The executioner then again tried to hit the guard in the side of the face but the guard blocked it with his spear. During the commotion, Alloy removed himself from the guillotine to help his friends. When he went to remove Applejack and Rarity in the two guillotines next to him, a guard realised he had escaped and stood in front of him, spear in hand. Alloy charged at the guard and knocked him off the stage into the crowd. Another one attempted to jab him but he quickly moved out of the way and the guard toppled over and followed his friend. Alloy then quickly rushed to Applejack and Rarity to help them escape

"Oh no you don't." Trixie said with her horn glowing.

She lifted Alloy off the ground and began to wickedly smile. Suddenly, the executioner whacked her across the side of her head with the back of his pole. Alloy fell to the ground but quickly pulled himself off the floor to help the others. While he did, the executioner continued to fight off the guards. He spun the pole along the ground tripping the guards to the floor. He looked over at Alloy and the rest to see that they were all now free. He jumped down from the stage, on top of those two guards Alloy threw down which had just stood back up. Alloy and the girls quickly followed him, cutting through the large crowd into the spiraling streets of Canterlot. Trixie picked herself off the ground and shook her head.

"Well," She said to the guards piled next to her, "What are you waiting for? Get them!"

The guards stumbled over one another in an attempt to chase after the fugitives. Alloy and the gang quickly followed behind the executioner as he led them through the maze that is the city. The guards were quickly behind them so they began darting down different alleys. The executioner eventually stopped at a dead end and the girls quickly became worried.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy screamed, "We're trapped!"

The executioner removed a grate from the ground.

"Quickly," the familiar voice said "Get in."

Rainbowdash grabbed Fluttershy, who was having a panic attack, and pulled her down into manhole. Pinkie pie and Applejack quickly followed.

"Oh I'm not going in there." Rarity scoffed, "It's too dirty."

"Well would you much prefer being beheaded?" Twilight asked sarcastically.

"Well, I suppose the smell's not too bad…" Rarity replied slowing climbing down the ladder.

Twilight looked back at Alloy and smiled at him before going down. Alloy closely followed her before the executioner finally made his way down, pulling the cover back over the manhole before the guards arrived. Alloy made his way to the bottom of the tunnel and saw Fluttershy rocking back and forth with Applejack trying to comfort her. Pinkie Pie and Rainbowdash were recreating the scene that just transpired making strange sounds effects and punching and kicking the air. Rarity jumped into Alloy's arms as soon as his hoof touched the ground.

"Ew ew ew." She said, "This sewer water is disgusting."

"So, who are you?" Twilight said turning to the executioner.

He pulled the hood from his head and looked up at the mares.

"Big Mac!" Applejack exclaimed.


End file.
